Acornpaw
Description Acornpaw is a pretty, calico she-cat with deep, brown eyes. History Acornkit is born to Applestar and Darklily alongside with Silverkit and Creekkit. After a few moons, Acornkit is said to be old enough for her apprentice ceremony alongside Creekkit. Her mentor is Rainpelt, and they, Goldenfern and Applestar go on a trip around the Appleclan's territory. After tresspassing on a Riverclan area that Applestar wants to claim and being chased out of Sunningrocks by Thunderclan, on the Riverclan-Appleclan border a Riverclan and Thunderclan patrol ambushes them, and she is badly wounded, then rushed to the camp immediately. She is assigned to the medicine den until she will fully recover. Because of her injuries, Applestar panicks and starts searching for herbs that may be able to help his daughter, blaming himself for the situation.When Applestar goes on a patrol with Daffodil, Snowpaw and Silvershard she is mentioned for surviving her first battle.She is grateful to Snowpaw for going out in a snowstorm just to look for some herbs and food for her, and it is hinted they are becoming rather close. A few days later, she is mentioned as one of the apprentices when Applestar studies the cats in his camp.She is also confirmed to have Rainpelt as her mentor. Applestar takes her and Rainpelt to Windclan territory in search for some feathers, and remembering how badly she was wounded last time she went out he tries to find the safest way around and not to risk her life again. When they are attacked by a Riverclan patrol near the Twoleg Bridge, they quickly escape and once again Applestar blames himself for the dangerous encounter. She is hurt, but not really badly. That doesn't stop Applestar from freaking out and starting a desperate search for some healing herbs. When Rainpelt fails in catching a mouse, she giggles at him with delight. They run into some Windclan patrols, but fortunately escape. When they get back to the camp, it's already dark and they're carrying some rabbits that they caught earlier. When Applestar watches his family, he notices a little cut on her pelt so orders her to see Blackbird and not to be shy. Blackbird gives her some horsetail and she returns to her nest. She is also said to has gone out of the camp two times, the opposite of her sister Creekpaw who hasn't gone even once.When they return, she is also said to be very unlucky since she got attacked two times and Creekpaw hasn't had any problems of this sort. After Owlpaw's death, it is predicted that all of the apprentices, including her, will be trained in a more agressive way. After Applestar becomes depressed, she is described as a little shadow following her father, trying to help him to get over all of the latest tragedies, and that he's attempting to keep her away - unfortunately for him, it's nearly impossible, because when she sets her mind on something she's unstoppable. She wants to see her father happy, so she insist on spending a day with him. He can't say no, and she is said to be really curious about the Waterfall. It's also revealed that it was a plan that she and her mother, Darklily, came up with. She makes it there mostly by herself, and though Appleshadow is frustrated he also feels some kind of pride. When they are in a safe area, she starts her excited rambling which cheers Applestar up a little. In the Gorge, she makes a special bridge of smooth stones to save the memory of this day. They return to Appleclan territory and hunt together, then he leaves her in the camp. She seems very anxious about his safety, and is determined not to let him fall into depression.She and her sister are mentioned to have caught some mice for the clan, and Applestar praises her. During the revenge attack on Thunderclan, she stays behind with her mother and littermates. When Applestar is said to have lost his thirst for vengeance she's one of the cats that make him want to keep going and protect the most.When Applestar's describing her, she is said to be the strongest of her littermates; fierce and a natural leader. It is hinted that if after finishing her apprenticeship she stays with Appleclan she may become the new deputy and inherit the leadership of her father. She is also mentioned to have been following Applestar for a while now, trying to encourage him and cheer him up. Acornpaw understands and values the bonds that form Appleclan the most from her sisters, and likes running through the forest, seeing trees all around her. One day, Applestar takes her, Skyecloud and Snowpaw on a patrol. She's dissapointed by the size of her clan's territory, having thought it was a lot bigger. She tries to catch a squirrel, but Skyecloud is faster. They run into some Thunderclan cats but fortunately escape. Another day she goes training with her father and Coal. She catches her first piece of prey - a mouse, and they come back, leave Coal at the camp and go to establish some new borders. She sees a horse for the first time and catches a couple of mice, being said to quickly become a succesful hunter.She is jelous of Snowpaw being able to fight Thunderclan, and it is noted that if Applestar wouldn't be so overprotective she would have been fighting alongside the white apprentice. Applestar doesn't know how will she react when Snowpaw will become a warrior before her. It is confirmed that after she survives her first real battle she will be asessed to be a warrior. Trivia * Seri says that her warrior name is probably going to be Acornheart. * Before she was made Acornkit in the game, her name was Sand. * It's possible that when Applestar dies, she'll follow his pawsteps and become leader or leave Appleclan in search of new adventures. Category:AppleClan Category:Characters